


Desiderio

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Seme Midorima, Uke Kagami
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka





	Desiderio

  
Il piacere che provava quando si trovava dentro Kagami era così intenso da riuscire a inebriare tutti i suoi sensi.Avrebbe dovuto trovare impensabile di stare proprio il rivale, l'unico contatto che dovevano avere era sul campo da Basket, ma in qualche strano modo erano stati travolti da un desiderio irrefrenabile che li aveva spinti l'uno fra le braccia dell'altro.«Kagami sei fantastico.»Sentiva le mani dell'altro afferrargli i capelli, amava quando quelle dita l'accarezzano in quel modo, erano capace di farlo mandare completamente in estasi«Anche tu Midorima.»Come poteva resistere alla tentazione di baciarlo? Sarebbe stato impossibile, ormai era talmente dipendete dall'altro da esserne completamente travolto.


End file.
